sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Final Destination 5
Sonic's Final Destination 5 is a story written by cameron33268110 Plot The story begins with Eradicus talking to his minions, Rubber Chucky, Indistrudi-Bob, and Ella Mentle, and his assistant, Maggie the Hedgehog. Maggie told Eradicus that there is another Princess of Hearts, Molly Harper, a young woman with dark powers that she doesn't know. Eradicus told her and his minions to go to New York to kill Molly's friends and kidnap her to be his evil queen while he goes on vacation. At New York, a bunch of workers who are gathering together for a company retreat. Sam Lawton has prepared the breakfast before the bus ride. Sam is a fellow office worker and short order cook. His best friend Peter Friedkin is awaiting everyone else's arrival for the trip. Molly arrives and she then breaks up with him due to his dreams of going to Paris to be an apprentice for his mentor. Sam is hurt by Molly's decision. Maggie, Ella, Bob, and Chucky spy on Molly without her noticing, they decided to call a heartless name Death to kill Molly's friends. Meanwhile Peter's girlfriend Candice Hooper, an intern for the company and a gymnast, comes along with her rival Olivia Castle, a clad dressed office girl. Molly is being hit on by Isaac Palmer, a co-worker and womanizer. Dennis Lapman , the company's boss, orders everyone to move it onto the bus. Sam then goes to the construction wing of the building to find his other friend Nathan Sears, a supervisor who has a hard time dealing with construction worker Roy Carlson. Nathan and Sam regroup and head on the bus to their destination. Sam then has a premonition of The North Bay Bridge collapsing, killing everyone except Molly, who did not die in the premonition. When Sam comes to, he see's he is still alive and he gets Molly off the bus. Peter, Candice, Olivia, Nathan, Isaac, and Dennis follow. The bridge begins to collapse and Sam rushes all of his friends to safety. The group looks surprised and confused as to how Sam knew the accident was going to happen. Sonic and the others, Nancy, a mysterious hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic, June, a goofy cat, Thomas, Eradicus' former minion, Pedro and Nico, two birds who come from Rio, Eric Needles, Maximan's sidekick, Trevor Troublemyer, Eric's best friend, Vana Glammer, Kitty Ko, Gumball Watterson , Darwin Watterson, Gumball's brother and best friend, Lucario, Conan, Rachel, Conkers, Tails, Sonic's best buddy, Shadow, Sonic's rival and friend, and Yin and Yang, along with new members, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, T.U.F.F Agents, arrive at New York as Shadow rushes to find Molly, because she reminds him of his friend, Maria. Eric dreams of going to New York. Vana packs dummies for protection. During the company funeral, William Bludworth, a local coroner, is present and he warns the group that Death is after them. They all ignore his warnings and move on with their lives. Sonic and the others found Molly and told her about what's happening. Molly told Sonic and his friends to hid from Sam. Sam and Molly reconcile later that night. The next day, June goes to train by doing athletes as she sees Sonic, in a weird look and color, Candice is with Peter at her gymnastics practice, and he cheers her on. Candice does some work on the balance beam, and a nail from a malfunctioning fan falls on the beam, nail side up. Sonic makes some weird moves with his hand to do something to Candice. Candice has many close calls with the nail, but it never injures her. Candice then goes to do some vault work. She is flipping while a fan set up by one of the coaches is turned on. Another girl on the beam does a routine and she falls on the nail, and she knocks over a pit full of powder. The powder is blown into the area and Candice loses her sight, and she flips, accidentally letting go, landing on her neck, causing her spine and knee to pop through her skin. June is shock of what she saw, as she turns around to Sonic, he was gone. Sam consoles a depressed Peter. That night, Sonic and the others visit Molly. Trevor tells them a story about Death Sonic. Sonic feels like he wants to sleep. They said good night to Molly and left. The next day, the group is all together at their work place and they all start drinking to relax. Isaac is going through dead co-workers' desks and he comes across a Chinese massage parlor. Isaac arrives, flirting with many of the women, but is taken care of by an old Chinese woman who speaks English, but simply refuses to speak to Isaac. She later does acupuncture on him, and leaves him in a room where the walls are sound proof. Sonic, still looked weird and his color looked weird, came in and starts to move stuff to something to Isaac. As Isaac rolls over on his bed, the leg of it caves in sending him to the ground, pushing the needles into his body. He staggeringly gets up, but a bottle of alcohol causes a fire from a candle falling after Isaac's phone rings. Isaac avoids the contained fire, but as he waits against the wall, a shelved Buddha falls and crushes his head. Sonic left. Bludworth, who has been present for all of the deaths so far, is there and tells the remaining survivors that there is another way to avoid Death. They would have to kill someone to gain their remaining days on Earth. Peter revels in the idea to where it makes him crazy. Agent Jim Block is covering the case of Sam and his friends, but he finds all of the deaths hard to believe. Olivia goes to get eye surgery the same day, and the doctor straps her head into place. Olivia, fearful, holds a teddy bear, and as the doctor put in tools to keep her eyes open, she rips off an eye from the bear. Olivia is told by the doctor to wait, but the machine begins to malfunction, overheating, and the button to begin surgery is dropped as she reaches for it in panic. The remote drops and the laser slices her eye open. The laser goes off a few more times and it burns through her hand and scars her face. She then escapes the machine. Sam and Molly and the doctor run in to see a scared Olivia, and she trips on the teddy bear's eye. She falls through the window onto a parked car, and falls off as her eye rolls away to be run over by a car. Nathan is working in construction and he is talking to Roy, an angry employee of his. Nathan immediately sees a beam move closer to him with a hook under it. Nathan urges Roy to move, but he accidentally pushes him backwards as the hook falls, and Roy is stopped from landing on the spikes below. Nathan then sees Roy has been impaled by the hook through the head. As the group comes together, Peter finds that Nathan accidentally killed Roy, taking his days, skipping him in Death's design. Meanwhile, as Dennis grills them all, a stray wrench that Roy placed on a belt sander earlier is propelled into his eyes and through his skull, the long way. As Sonic and the others and Molly, who had to let her to walk them to her house, discover that Sonic is Death Sonic that he killed Candice, Isaac, Olivia, Roy, and Dennis. Nancy is worried about him. Later that night, in Le Miro 81, the cafe Sam cooks for, his mentor lets him become an apprentice in Paris. He also lets Sam have the restaurant for the night to spend it with Molly. Tails gets an idea that Nancy, Kitty Katswell, and Dudley disguies theirselves as Molly so she would be protected. Sonic runs off to check on Molly. Nancy sends Pedro and Nico to make sure Sonic doesn't turned into Death Sonic. Peter crashes the dinner, and he tells a story of how he tried to push a woman in front of a truck to steal her life. Peter admits he couldn't do such an act, and he then ponders Candice's death and how she didn't deserve to die, but yet Molly supposedly survived Sam's vision. Peter then tries to kill Molly. Sonic then turns into Death Sonic and helps Peter kill Molly. Nico and Pedro fly off to find Nancy to get help. Nancy, Dudley, Kitty Katswell, Gumball, Darwin, Eric, Trevor, Vana, Kitty Ko, June and Thomas arrive and sees Death Sonic. Peter kidnaps Nancy. Eric, Trevor, Vana, and Kitty Ko were defeated by Peter, Dudley and Kitty Katswell fight off Death Sonic and Peter, and June, Thomas, Gumball and Darwin rescue Molly. Molly takes refuge in the kitchen and Sam fights off Peter before Agent Block is shot by Peter, taking his years. The struggle leads to a gun being placed on the burning stove, but as Peter is about to kill Molly, Sam stabs him in the back with a large skewer. Maggie, Chucky, Bob, and Ella appeared out of nowhere and were about to attack Sam, but Nancy fight them off. They ran away as Maggie said, "We'll get you next time, Lover Girl!". Death Sonic came in and attacks Sam and Molly. Nancy embraces to Sonic and kisses him, turning him back to normal. Then Sam realizes he stole Agent Block's life from Peter, but Agent Block wasn't supposed to survive that long anyway. Nancy passes out. In her dream, Sonic came in, as Super Sonic, thanking her for saving him. Nancy thinks she's about to die, but Sonic saves her life and tolds her Sam and Molly might not make it if they die. Nancy cries and hugs Sonic. Sonic told Nancy that everything's is going to be okay. A month later, Sam and Molly are boarding a plane to Paris, and she asks for the window seat. As they are boarding, a group of high schoolers fight, as a kid is kicked off with several students and a teacher. During take off, Sam overhears that the kid claimed to have a vision the plane was going to explode. Sam freaks out as he looks at his plane ticket, which reads "Flight 180". The plane begins to explode as the kid, reaveled as Alex Browning, predicted. Molly is sucked out the side, and is cut in half by the wing as the rest of plane catches fire, burning Sam to death. As Sam's burned body flies out, another plane is shown, the Tornado, flies off to the Blue Typhoon to revive Molly. As the plane goes down in flames, a flame engulfed engine falls. Nathan is at a local bar, and he is talking to a guy who reveals that Roy was supposed to die in the next few days after his actual death involving the hook because he was ill. Nathan worries as the guy walks away to say "Life is a bitch." Then the flaming engine from Flight 180 crashes through the bar and crushes Nathan to death. Tails uses Molly's DNA to make her as a hedgehog. Molly is heartbroken that Sam died because of her, but Shadow will always protect her. Nancy is glad that Sonic's back to normal, Kitty Ko is also glad that Sonic's back to normal. She is wearing a bloody shirt, Dennis', Dudley decided to never take off the Molly costume and Vana is sick because Kitty Ko is wearing Dennis' bloody shirt. Trivia *Guest Stars: Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Rachel, Pedro, Nico, Eric Needles, Trevor Troublemyer, Vana Glammer, Kitty Ko, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Eradicus, Rubber Chucky, Indistrodi-Bob, Ella Mentle, D.O.O.M, Aqua, Naruto, Sakura *Molly Harper joins Sonic's Team as a hedgehog *This is Sonic and Nancy's first kiss, they try to kiss before Sonic turned into Death Sonic, but Molly interupts them *Cameron33268110 created a prolouge for the story. *Cameron33268110 will make an epilogue for the story and a guest appereance of Sonus the Hedgehog. Category:Stories Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Action Category:Horror Category:Romance